List of PTL elevator fixtures
This is a list of PTL elevator fixtures. 1970s to 1980s Vandal resistant It was a request for a fixture design able to withstand the rigors of the NYC Housing Authority which marked the beginning of PTL's history. The buttons and plates were originally manufactured of aircraft grade aluminum to provide a high level of both durability and machinablility. The revolutionary aspect of their design was their "positive-stop" action. With this design the button head would bottom out in a pocket milled into the fixture plate. This design eliminated the possibility of hyperextending the button face into the switch contact points even with the most exaggerated force. This provided a level of vandal resistance not available to that point in elevator fixtures. These fixtures proved very effective in the "real world" environment of the Housing Authority. Over the next decade aluminum was replace with 304L Stainless Steel and orders expanded beyond the Housing Authority into the larger NYC metropolitan market. The Centurion label was eventually adopted for this button and PTL began to carve a niche in the larger elevator fixture market. IMG_1894.JPG|1970s-1980s PTL vandal resistant hall station 1990s to present Panels Centurion Series Centurion Series are vandal resistant fixtures completed with stainless steel plates. These fixtures can use Centurion or VR2 buttons, and the buttons can be stainless steel or brass. IMG_0112.JPG|PTL Centurion hall station IMG_0116-2.JPG|PTL Centurion car station IMG_0117.JPG|PTL Centurion car station Performer Series Performer Series is the standard fixture line of PTL and has either stainless steel or brass (muntz) metal panels. The buttons of these fixtures are the Performer series, which are round illuminated buttons with black halo, and have two type; flush and projecting. PTLPerformerHallStations.JPG|PTL Performer hall stations PTLPerformerCarStation1.JPG|PTL Performer car station PTLPerformerCarStation2.JPG|PTL Performer car station Metropolis Series PTL's architectural fixture line is divided into two series; Metropolis Commons and Metropolis Global. 'Metropolis Commons Series' Metropolis Commons uses Metropolis Commons buttons which have two flushed square buttons with illuminating halo (stainless steel and brass) and round projecting illuminating button with black square halo. The faceplates are rectangular with notched corners, similar to the Innovation Empire, EPCO Federal, and Monitor Controls Executive fixtures. 'Metropolis Global Series' Metropolis Global looks almost the same as the Commons Series. It can use Metropolis Global, VR2 or Silhouette, and can be stainless steel or brass . The faceplates are rectangular with semi-circular top and bottom dome accents, similar to the Innovation Capitol, EPCO Nouveau, and Monitor Controls Imperial fixtures. NEMA Enclosures NEMA Enclosure are water and dust tight, and corrosion resistant fixtures. They have round cutler hammer buttons that are rated for NEMA 4/4X/12 with separate LED lamp. Buttons Centurion This is a round vandal resistant button with a lamp in the middle. It can be stainless steel or brass. There is also a version which features a black halo, as well as a California Code Compliant version which is a projecting button. IMG_0116-2.JPG|PTL Centurion buttons. Pacific Rym This is a round California Code Compliant vandal resistant button with an illuminating lamp in the middle and a thick circle. VR2 This is a round vandal resistant button, and can be stainless steel or brass. There are many variations of this button. The first letter represented the button, the second letter represented the illumination, and the third letter represented the material. *'DHS' - stainless steel dome shaped button with illuminating halo *'DCS' - stainless steel dome shaped button with illuminating dot in the middle *'DHB' - brass dome shaped button with illuminating halo *'DCB' - brass dome shaped button with illuminating dot in the middle California Code Compliant versions: *'FHS' - flat stainless steel button with illuminating halo *'FCS' - flat stainless steel button with illuminating dot in the middle *'FHB' - flat brass stainless steel button with illuminating halo *'FCB' - flat brass stainless steel button with illuminating dot in the middle *'CHS' - stainless steel concave button with illuminating halo *'CCS' - stainless steel concave button with illuminating dot in the middle *'CHB' - brass concave button with illuminating halo *'CCB' - brass concave button with illuminating dot in the middle Performer This is a round plastic button that lights up entirely when pressed. There is also a California Code Compliant version. PTLPerformerCarStation1.JPG|PTL Performer buttons. Silhouette This is a round plastic button with a stainless steel or brass frame, and illuminating halo. Metropolis Commons This is a square or round button with illuminating halo and a black square frame. It can be stainless steel or brass. Metropolis Global This button is similar to the Metropolis Commons series except that it is round instead, with a black round frame. There is also a California Code Compliant version. Fortress This is a round California Code Compliant vandal resistant button (either stainless steel or brass) with an illuminating dot in the middle. It looks similar to the Centurion button except that Fortress is smaller. This button might have been discontinued. External links *PTL fixtures catalog **2011 edition (archived)